


The Devils Spawn

by blondezilla90



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Daddy Luci, F/M, Fluff, He will grow with it, Unplanned Pregnancy, Updating tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondezilla90/pseuds/blondezilla90
Summary: Chronological One-Shot Series revolving around an unplanned pregnancy, Lucifer being adorably panicky combined with the occasional smut.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	The Devils Spawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Generic_Beezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generic_Beezy/gifts).



> Another fic series I started. LOL. I was really busy, so I didn't really update my other fics, but towards christmas I will have more time to write.
> 
> A massive, enourmous, gigantic thank you to Brandi aka generic_beezy for the idea and the help and the betaing. I HEART CHU <3

“I am pregnant.”

Three words. Three little words. Three little words he never expected to hear.

“You...what...how...,” Lucifer stuttered and stared at Chloe who was looking at him with red rimmed eyes and a red nose. Did she really just say she was pregnant? Like, with a child?

_What the fuck?_

He stared at her in disbelieve as he felt dizzy, trying to steady himself by reaching out for back of the couch. He swallowed hard. She must be kidding, this is a cruel joke. Maybe a dream.

_YES a dream!_

“I am pregnant,” she repeated, her voice quivering as she held up the white stick in her hand, two pink lines clearly visible. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, her blood pumping through her veins at a rapid pace. Her head was pounding from the tears she cried for the last hour, hunched over the toilet seat while staring at the test.

_Not a dream!_

“Well, that is bloody impossible,” Lucifer spluttered out and kept gawking at her in disbelieve. His jaw tensed as he clenched it while his fists balled, leaving imprints of nails on his palm. A thousand emotions ran through him and he did not know which one to focus on first. Anger and disbelieve flooded his system, clouding his brain.. Did she really?

_No, no._

“It can't be,” he blurted out his thoughts spinning, an unpleasant feeling of anger overcoming him. How could she betray him like this after everything they went through over the past three years? First her fleeing to Europe after seeing his devil face and then trying to banish him back to hell with the help of Kinley.

“Well, apparently it can, because I am indeed pregnant,” she bit back, interrupting his thoughts. She shoved the white stick right in his face and Lucifer crossed his eyes a little as he stared at it, the stick being too close for his own liking. It was a sight that was almost comical and would have made Chloe laugh hadn't it been for the very serious conundrum they were facing that very moment.

“I am the devil. I am a celestial. We cannot procreate with humans,” he gasped exasperated and diverted his gaze back to Chloe. He was still frozen in place, his mind going a mile a minute, trying to piece together the information further, doubt crawling up his spine and whispering into his ear that it must be a mistake, that Chloe would never do this to him.

“Amenadiel and Linda had Charlie,” she sniffed as a set of new tears filled her eyes. She bit her lip and clutched the pregnancy test in her hand. She knew he had to process the news, so she tried to stay calm, taking deep breaths to ease her rising blood pressure.

“He was human when they shagged. He didn't have his wings or his powers. He was a bloody mortal.” His voice was laced with confusion and hurt. Chloe felt a tug at her heart when she noticed, almost feeling a tad sorry for him. Nevertheless she shook it off and shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to let her judgment be clouded by his inexperience with relationships.

“Him losing his power would not change his DNA or...or...that he is a celestial....” She sounded tired and Chloe dropped her arms to her sides in defeat. Her eyes were fixed on Lucifer, who avoided her gaze at all costs now. His entire body was tense as he fixated on the wall, his eyes looking lost and empty

“Well....in all my eons as a celestial, I have had sex with thousands of people and none of them ended up pregnant. There is no way I could have knocked you up.” His head was pounding as he tried to make sense of the coil of emotions in the pit on his stomach that knotted together over what he insinuating. The accusing tone of his voice took Chloe by surprise, the wounding evident by her expression, but Lucifer ignored her. A long silence followed before a stunned Chloe found her voice again, the gears in her head turning.

“Are you really saying what I think you are saying?” Chloe's voice quivered as a wave of nausea hit her. She bit her lip so hard she nearly drew blood, her blood pressure rising at an alarming rate. Her breathing picked up as her cheeks flushed, hot tears of anger spilling over.

“Saying what?” He spat back and turned on his heel, rushing over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

“Are you really saying I cheated on you?”

He froze mid pour his jaw clenching anew. He drew in a sharp breath and he heard Chloe whimper behind him. The air grew thick and Lucifer felt like someone punched him in the gut, knocking all of the air out of his body. They remained silent for several seconds however it felt like an eternity. The question hung heavy between them.

_Did she cheat?_

He knew humanity came with its faults, but he always thought Chloe was different. She was immune to his charms, thanks to his father, and she fell in love with him in spite of who he really was. She accepted him and after everything they went through was she really capable of cheating? He drew in a deep breath before speaking: “Well, if you haven't, then explain to me how you ended up with child when I cannot bloody impregnate you.”

His voice shook from the tension coursing through his body. Refusing to face her, he placed the bottle on the bar, chugging the almost full glass in one go. His throat burned a little and he reveled at the feel of it. It seemed appropriate given the situation, because the conversation felt like someone repeatedly hit him with a burning metal rod. Every word leaving a mark on him.

All of the sudden he felt something hit the back of his head, falling down to the ground with a loud thud. His eyes diverted below, the pregnancy test now laying at his feet. “Bloody hell.”

“I cannot BELIEVE you just said that,” Chloe seethed at him and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. More tears spilled over, running down her cheeks as snot flowed freely from her nose. She let out an actual sob and clutched herself so hard leaving little half moon impressions on her upper arms. “ You are a colossal jerk.”

Her voice was laced with anger and hurt and it caused Lucifer to spin around and face her. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her standing there, her body nearly bowing at the tension. Her shoulders were hunched over in defeat, her hands clawing at her arms to ground herself. There was a constant stream of tears and he swallowed hard at the sight. He hated to see the detective like this. He felt the urge to reach out to her, but he refrained, scared she may recoil from his touch. That was something he wasn't keen on finding out.

“I....just don't understand.” His voice cracked and he raised his eyes to look into hers. Chloe took a few deep breaths and tried to ground herself. She knew getting upset even further was not going to make this any easier.

“I don't either.....but I can't believe you'd think I'd cheat on you.....we have been a couple for two years.....heck I even cursed out your father...YOUR FATHER......who just happens to be God.” She blurted, the ridiculousness of her life catching up.

_Great._

_She was in a relationship with the devil._

_His siblings were angels._

_His father was the one who created the entire universe._

_Now she was pregnant with the devils child._

_Possibly the fucking Antichrist._

She swallowed hard as her stomach rumbled and the panic rose within her. This time the wave of nausea hit her hard and Chloe slapped her hand over her mouth. The hard sting of bile reached her throat and Chloe dashed off to the bathroom, falling to her knees over the toilet as she released the fluids making their way up north.

“Bloody hell...there's no need to run away,” Lucifer said rather annoyed. He immediately regretted his words when he heard Chloe heaving. He made his way over to the bathroom and looked at his very pale girlfriend hunched over the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach into it. He grabbed a soft washcloth and ran it under cold water, leaning down to rub her back. He made a face of disgust as Chloe gagged a few more times before she let herself fall back on her butt. Lucifer handed her the washcloth and she wiped her face and mouth, trying to get her breathing under control.

“Better?” He asked carefully and leaned over to flush the toilet. Chloe just looked up at him and if he didn't know better he would say she looked wrecked. He instantly regretted everything he said before as worry and guilt crept up on him and took residence in his heart. Seeing Chloe suffering was the one weak spot he had and all he desired was to hold her and make everything magically better.

“Does it look like I am ok? I am fucking pregnant with the devils child and if that wasn't enough he doesn’t even consider for a second he could be the father, but instead suggested I would be unfaithful and pin this on him,” she bit back and stood up, gripping the edge of the sink to steady herself. Lucifer reached out for her, but Chloe raised her hand to stop him.

“Well, odds are against you,” he whispered as he withdrew and leaned against the opposite wall.

“Excuse me?”

“I said the odds are against you. It is a fact that celestials are sterile. Never in the history of human and celestial interaction has there been a pregnancy. It isn't possible,” he muttered and clenched his fists, hitting them against the wall in frustration.

_Nothing made sense._

_Nothing._

“What about Jesus?” She spit out and arched an eyebrow.

“What about him?”

“Well, Mary swore she and Joseph didn't have sex and unless Mary is a big ass liar, some celestial probably impregnated her with a wonder child.”

“Oh pshhh....Mary had some fun times and none of them were with her husband. She was a good liar, but I am sure my father had a bloody great time messing with her. Also Jesus wasn't as great as religion claims nor a celestial. He was a great deceiver and quite the prick and a lot got lost intranslation.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and Chloe stared at him, her mouth agape.

_Of fucking course._

Chloe shook her head and took a moment to try compose herself. She knew getting even more upset was useless and she needed to figure this out with Lucifer. He just stood there looking as lost as she felt, despite her anger towards him. She had to remind herself, once again, that he isn't human, that he’s lived for eons, but for the first time is confronted with basic human emotions and problems.

“Okay, whatever. Lucifer, I promise you I did not cheat on you. I love you. A lot. I don't know what happened here and I don't know why I am pregnant, but all I can assure you of is that this child inside of me?...It's a piece of you and it's a piece of me.....and nothing...” Lucifer raised his hand to stop her and pushed himself off of the wall, a light bulb going off in his head as he interrupted her speech.

“That bloody bastard....JUST when I thought we were getting on a better track he pulls this bollocks.” A frustrated groan echoed through the penthouse and Chloe flinched a little at the deep and intimidating sound of it. It reminded her of the night in the Mayan where Lucifer commanded the demons back to hell. His eyes suddenly flared red and Chloe gasped at the sight as anger contoured his face. He balled his hands into fists and threw them up as he tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling. He started to yell loudly: “YOU, yes YOU are the colossal jerk! You manipulative bastard...I thought we came to an agreement and now you pull a stunt like THIS?”

“Lucifer, what do...?”

“I bet my arse on my father being behind this. It's the only thing that makes sense. He would have the ability to ….to... manipulate our relationship and conjure up yet another miracle.” He bit his tongue as his eyes flared even brighter.

“I am sure he's not responsible for us forgoing protection,” she spat back rather annoyed and rolled her eyes. Of course he would put the blame on anything, except his own irresponsibility.

“He probably manipulated you into...” he raged on, but Chloe let out a scream. A very loud scream.

“JUST STOP. Just STOP,” she yelled at him and let her hand hit him in the chest. Immediately his eyes turned to their usual warm brown color, shock evident on his face. “Just stop blaming everyone else. It doesn't matter Lucifer. All that matters right now is that I am pregnant with your child, whether you like it or not and we need to deal with that.”

“But how...I....,” he stuttered and dropped his shoulders down in defeat. His eyes shifted to stare at the ground. He knew anger wasn't going to fix this and maybe he was imagining things, but he wouldn't put it past his father to mess with his life further. Anxiety grappled at his very being, but Lucifer tried to ignore it. He needed a drink. A strong drink. Alone.

“I don't know how...but this is what we have to face right now. You will be a father. In a few months there will be a little baby and that's what we need to deal with.” For the first time a small smile appeared on Chloe's face, her hand dropping to her stomach to cover it gently.

“I...I can't...I....” He trailed off and closed his eyes, his teeth grinding as he tried to stop himself from spiraling further down the rabbit hole.

_He was going to be a father._

_A father._

_To a baby._

Despite his best efforts he couldn't stop the panic creeping up his spine, settling in his chest. He felt his knees go weak from the dizziness and Lucifer grabbed the vanity near the shower to steady himself. He was not father material. He didn't even know what to do with the bacteria infected little creatures. He didn't know how to raise a kid. More and more thoughts ran through his head and Lucifer couldn't contain the panic anymore. Chloe watched him and noticed the change in his eyes, the anger replaced by utter panic. She finally reached out to him, but Lucifer flinched away from her touch. He stared at her wide eyed as the feeling in his chest got tighter and couldn't refill his lungs with enough oxygen.

“I can't...I.....I can't....do this...I.....,” he trailed off and slipped past Chloe, careful not to touch her. There was a loud 'woosh' and Chloe was left alone in the bathroom, a few down feathers raining onto her. She blew one of the feathers off her nose and clutched her shirt tightly as the tears resumed.

“Great. Really. Thank you.” She spat out as she looked up and shook her head in disbelieve.

xxxxx

It was hours later when the elevator dinged in the penthouse, rousing Chloe from her unsettling slumber on the couch. Her entire body was aching, and her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. She spent a long time just crying to herself, wondering why on earth he would even consider that she cheated on him. She knew he would freak out about the news, but accusing her of something so heinous was hurtful. Despite it all she tried to reach Lucifer on his phone, but was unsuccessful. Was he avoiding her or was he avoiding the situation at hand? She reassured herself he needed time and that he was going to return soon, realizing it was two in the morning before she drifted off.

Her phone was still clutched in her hands and as she sat up she checked the time.

3:30 am.

She yawned and was startled to see Lucifer standing in front of the elevator. Several bags hung off his body and he had a very bulky item in his right hand, not moving and staring at her. Chloe rubbed her face and squinted her eyes to get a closer look, but she couldn't make out what he was holding. The light was too dim in the penthouse.

“Lucifer?” Her voice was heavy with sleep and she whined a little at the feel of her dry throat.

“I don't know what babies need, but after trying to remember everything the Doctor suggested she and Amenadiel needed for Charlie I went to this atrocious store called Babies'r'Us. I still wasn't sure what a baby needed, so the lovely woman at the register helped me pick out some stuff. Diapers, books, clothes, blankets...this seat thing that supposed to calm them....” He dropped the bags and the item in his hand, which turned out to be a baby Bjorn. Chloe bit her lower lip hard and tried not to burst into laughter, her hurt and anger from earlier slowly melting away.

“You didn't have to, Lucifer,” she whispered and got up on her feet, walking over to where he was rooted to the ground.

“I had to....I am....Detec,” he swallowed hard, “Chloe...I am sorry for what I said, for how I acted. I am sorry for running out on you, but I needed to clear my head.” His voice sounded tired and stressed and Chloe had the urge to wrap her arms around him, but she knew she needed to let him speak before he lost his nerve.

“I bumped into the Douche of all people....congrats from him by the way,” he sneered and continued, "he said something....he said it didn't matter how you got pregnant, but that you are and you need me all the more now...that I shouldn't be freaked out, because you already have a spawn and you know what you are doing...and....may I say yours turned out well," the corners of his mouth tugging up a little at the thought of the urchin, "still not contributing to the rent, but that's beside the point” he’s just babbeling at this point, but it was adorable “....but...I am scared. I’m terrified actually. I don't know how to handle the little creatures, but I know with your help I can learn.....and we will figure this out...because I love you and nothing will ever change that.”

Chloe looked at him in awe, her hands clasped together over her heart. A single tear ran down her cheek and she nodded her head as she stepped closer to him, embracing him tightly around his torso. He mirrored her and he held her close, his cheek leaning against the top of her head. A sigh of relief escaped him as he snuggled against his detective. The tension in his body eased and he felt like the elephant sitting on his chest got up and walked away. There was still a lot they had to talk about, but right now he just wanted to hold her and convey that he wasn't going to run from her again.

“I love you too...and I know it is scary, I am scared as well. I mean, I am nearly forty and pregnant with my second child. A child whose father is the devil....a child that will probably have wings,” she gasped and pulled away, looking up at Lucifer in horror. “Please tell me the wings won't be there when the baby gets born...I don't think my vagi....”

Lucifer, for the first time all day, let out a laugh and leaned down to press his lips to Chloe to shut her up. His hand cupped her cheek and his thumb wiped away the stray tear, his mouth lingering on hers for a few seconds. “I don't know, but.... we’ll figure this out, alright?"

For once he was the calm one and Chloe nodded her head dumbfounded, leaning her forehead against his chest. A smile remained on his face and he let a hand slip between them to tilt up hers up, leaning down to place the softest kiss on her lips. Lucifer reveled in the feel, taste and smell of her. He pulled her as close as humanly possible, deepening the kiss by running his tongue over lips, prying them apart. Chloe responded almost immediately and kissed him back, pulling away after a while to gasp for air.

“Let's put this stuff away....I will call the precinct and take a sick day and maybe we can go see my gynecologist to get more info on this little nugget.” Her voice was raspy and laced with exhaustion, so Lucifer nodded his head and reluctantly let go of her, bending down to pick up the stuff he bought. He carried it all towards the closet in his bedroom, putting everything in there as Chloe followed him. She yawned once more and Lucifer got a little worried.

“Did you get any sleep?” He asked and Chloe shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head no. “Not really.”

“We should fix that. Let's get some rest and we will deal with the rest of the world when we wake up.” His voice was soft and caring and Chloe wasn't about to fight him on that. She made her way over to her side of the bed, plopping down on it.

“Oh crap,” she rasped out and darted back up, running towards the bathroom. Lucifer sighed and kicked everything to the back of the closet, rushing after her worried.

“Are you okay?” His voice was full of panic. He didn't know she was still throwing up.

“Define okay......I guess since my mind finally grasped the fact that I am pregnant, my body is catching up and reminding me that morning sickness is a thing during the first trimester.” She was breathless and heaving, wiping her mouth as she flushed the toilet. Lucifer again grabbed a washcloth to wet it, handing it to Chloe. She took it and thanked him, wiping her face to cool herself down.

“Is there anything I can do? Do you need something?” He sounded worried and Chloe shook her head no, reaching out to grasp his hand and pull him down next to her.

“Not really...unless you offer to hold me till I stop feeling queasy?” She stuck out her lower lip and Lucifer frantically nodded his head yes, sitting down next to her on the floor. He parted his legs and leaned against the bathtub, helping Chloe to slide between his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her upper body and held her gently as she snuggled into him.

“Thank you,” she whispered and closed her eyes to calm her rumbling stomach.

“No need to,” he mumbled into her hair and pressed a kiss to her head. His thumb subconsciously rubbed over her belly and Chloe smiled into the crook of his arm.

“You will be a great dad.”

“I doubt that,”

“I don't.” Her voice was genuine and Lucifer felt a wave of gratitude wash over him. He tightened his hold a little more and held her close, scattering a series of small kisses along the side of her head. In all his eons of being alive no one ever had put any faith in him, especially the amount Chloe had and it warmed his heart to think she believed in him. She made him a better person and maybe he will eventually learn to have faith in himself as well.

“All I am certain about is that you will be the best mother....the urchin will be one lucky bastard.”

“Don't call our kid a bastard," she huffed at him and rolled her eyes playfully, "also you might want to rethink calling our kid the urchin. Trixie may get really upset with you.” She chuckled and felt Lucifer tense a little.

“Why would she be upset? Cause I knocked you up or...?” He really sounded worried and Chloe's heart warmed a little. He did care more for Trixie than he'd like to admit.

“No, I think she will be excited....but urchin is her nickname....at least that's what she considers is the nick name you gave her."

“Oh, well...I am sure I can think of a new one for the new spawn.” He relaxed again and Chloe nodded her head. The two of them sat in silence for several minutes until Chloe felt her left buttcheek go numb.

“Can we move this elsewhere? I am getting a bit uncomfortable and my stomach has settled again. Also, I am really thirsty and my throat is” before she could even finish her sentence, she felt air hitting her face and in the next instant she was gently placed down on the bed by Lucifer, his wings flapping around her.

“Anything you desire,” he whispered and quickly made his way to the bar, returning quickly with a bottle of water. He handed it to Chloe and smiled as she grabbed it and took a big sip, patting the bed next to her. He complied and slipped in behind her, wrapping her into his arms to spoon her. “Let's rest.”

“Can you...keep the wings out?” She asked hesitantly and Lucifer smiled warmly extending his right wing to wrap Chloe in it, hugging her even closer. She giggled a little as one of his feathers tickled her leg, relaxing as soon as the warmth enveloped her.

“I love you,” Chloe mumbled and grabbed his hand to press a kiss to his palm, laying her face in it. Lucifer tightened his other arm and buried his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath.

"And I you.”

With that the two of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
